


The Friendly Foe

by AlexLikesCookies



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, spider-man homecoming
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Possible smut, Romance, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, future smut, mentions of violance, slight angst, slowburn, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLikesCookies/pseuds/AlexLikesCookies
Summary: - rated M for possible future smut -- this fanfiction is spoiler free for infinity war -As a child, (y/n) never grew up wealthy. Her dad had left her and her mom at a young age, leaving them behind with almost nothing.(y/n) was used to not being able to go out much and having to enjoy all the little things in life. She never minded though- life was hard, but it was nice. Sadly, things quickly started to change when her mom got sick. Paying the bills was harder than before- so much more cost added to the pile of other bills.So she did the only thing she could do that would earn her enough money for her moms treatment.Become a villain...





	1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic plays during the events of spider-man homecoming, before Ned found out Peter is actually Spidey.**  
  
I sighed as I sat down in class, yesterday I was out on a late night job, which ended up in nothing- again. Lately I've been more on the radar of our local superhero, spider-man.   
It's not like I hated the guy, don't get me wrong what he does is noble, but if he keeps intervening with my missions I can't bring any money home.  
Mom was sick and needed treatment for her cancer, our insurance doesn't want to cover her chemotherapy because they know we can't pay it. Meanwhile the bills and the taxes keep adding up.  
If soon I don't have at least one successful job they're going to quit the therapy since the money has run out...  
I sigh again, it's not like I'm not used to having to always tie the lose ends together, it's just that this time my moms life depends on it.  
I don't have any other family to go to, and my dad left us when I was little, she's all I have and I don't want to lose her.  
  
Slowly people start to walk into the classroom, Michelle walks in and gives me a small wave. She sits down next to me and opens the book she was holding and starts reading.  
I wouldn't say I was friends with her, nor would I say we're less than friends. We're like, somewhere in that zone where you feel comfortable enough to hold a long conversation or sit together often but you don't really do stuff outside of school. Plus lately she hangs out with Peter and Ned all the time anyway.  
It's not like I don't want to befriend Michele either, it's just that i don't want to get her in trouble. No one knows about my mother nor my villain persona I put up at night, which I'd like to keep that way.  
If I were to get caught by the police or spider-man than at least no one else would get in trouble.  
  
"Say, (y/n), would you mind eating lunch with me today?" Michelle suddenly asked.  
"huh...?"  
"Peter told me to invite you, you always sit alone so we thought 'hey, why not let her join? she's chill'."  
I blinked a few times, at loss for words.  
"Uhm, yeh, I mean, sure, uhh."   
Michelle chuckled and pat my back, to which I gave a small smile in return. We didn't need a lot of words to know what the other was thinking, even if we didn't know each other that well.  
It was quite nice, it makes you feel not completely alone anymore.  
Meanwhile the teacher had walked in and was unpacking his bag to start the lesson.   
  
  
"So, (y/n), what do you think?"   
"Think what?" I looked up at Peter, I was lost in thought and didn't hear anything of whatever they may have been talking about.  
"About spider-man?"  
"He's uhh... he's cool I guess, saving people... Ya know." I was being careful with what I said, just in case.  
Peter was about to say something, when Ned intervened.   
"'He's  _cool'_ you _guess?_ He's fucking amazing, have you seen the YouTube videos? Where he swings from building to building?" I giggled in reply.  
"Yeh that's pretty cool." I gave Ned a small smile before taking another bite of my sandwich.  
Michelle looked over at me and pat me on the back.  
"I didn't know you could smile! I've never actually seen one where it wasn't a forced or awkward one." She laughed and I nearly choked on my sandwich.  
"Sorry.. I'm just not a smiley type of person." I awkwardly grinned, this conversation was so casual... It was a nice change from the usual forced friendliness I got from people.  
"You're actually the complete opposite of Peter, now that I think about it." Ned jumps in. "Not that that's a bad thing of course!"  
"It's okay Ned, don't worry." I give him thumbs up as I continue eating my food.  
I never hung out with anyone at school a lot, but I did know most people, especially from class. I'm not a complete stranger in the back, just... I like to keep my distance.  
  
  
"We should do that more often yknow. Eat lunch together- I m-mean if you want to, you don't have to, I'm not gonna force y-... (y/n)?"  
"huh?" The last period was just over and I walked to my locker with Peter and his gang. Well more like trailed behind them in my own thought, but I guess Peter started walking next too me at some point, talking.  
He let out a small chuckle and grinned.   
"You're in your own world a lot, aren't you?"  
He was looking down at me with a small smile. No doubt that Peter was cute, and on top of that a real sweetheart. He was always nice to me and helped me out with homework a few times before.  
"I guess... I think a lot, you know."  
"I've noticed. N-Not that it's a b-bad thing or anything!" He held up his hands in defense and I smiled up at him.  
"It's okay, don't worry, I don't take any offense to that. I like being in my own little world sometimes I guess, though it does cause some trouble sometime."  
"Yeah, I can relate a small bit too it. I've not always been here 100% either lately."  
"At least you're smart enough that slip ups don't damage your work at school. I mean you got an internship at stark..." I looked down at the ground. Honestly Peter was quite lucky.  
He had the brains, the looks, the money... I guess he could tell I was feeling a bit somber because he laid his hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey don't worry, you know if you need anything just ask okay? I can help you out with your homework if you need me too."  
"Thanks Peter." I gave him a small smile, my lip just slightly tilting upwards.  
  
_Must be nice getting to live with almost no worries._  
  
But little did I know, that I've been making his life a lot more difficult than intended.


	2. Upgrade loading...

Not a lot had changed since that day. I now often sat with Peter, Ned and Michelle at the lunch table, even though it seemed that as of late Peter was more absent than actually there with us.  
Ned has been complaining about it a lot- which I totally understand- Peter keeps promising Ned that they'll hang out, or build the 'lego death star' together. But in the end he never shows up or cancels it.  
"Do you think Peter is avoiding me on purpose?"  
"I doubt it, Ned, he's been a lot less at school as well. With his internship at Stark Industries. I wouldn't take it too personally." I said.  
"Yeah... Just, I still wish he'd hang out with us more." Ned's head hung down, he was clearly upset. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know Peter that well but...  
"Maybe I can help..?" I calmly said while placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"But how though..."  
"I think I know someone..." I gave Ned a small smirk, he didn't catch on to my plan though.  
See, I may not know Peter that well. But someone else does. And that someone has a lot of influence on him, aka his aunt.  
I still kind of remember where he lives from the last time he tutored me, so I guess I'm paying a visit one of these days.  
  
  
After school I decided to first go to the store to grab some food from the store for my dinner, and pass by my 'work' to see if there is any new jobs or missions.  
I strolled into the store and just grabbed myself a cheap salad with a bit of bread. Jobs have been going more difficult lately, mostly because of the local super hero ruining it.  
As much as a hero he is, it's stopping me from making money for mom and taxes... I don't have enough money anymore for 3 meals a day, usually I skip breakfast and/or dinner. If I were to skip lunch too Michelle would notice it even more. She's very observant- which makes it hard to get away with skipping lunch. She commented already on my weight loss, I don't want to worry the people around me more than they should. Michelle probably has her own shit to deal with anyway...  
  
Anyway. After all that jazz, I finally arrived at my last stop. I strolled into the workplace.   
"Aaah (y/n)! Good thing you're here. We upgraded your gear." Adrian said. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Up..Graded?" Whenever he said he upgraded it he was talking weapons. And while, yes I was a villain technically, it didn't mean I wanted to hurt anyone.  
"Yes, follow me and you can take it for a test drive tonight."  
I nodded and followed him, Adrian still was my boss after all. And I needed money fast, because it was getting a little too tight in my pockets.  
He picked up a black and blue suit and handed it to me together with a utility band and a microphone and earphones.  
"You can change there. Once you're done I'll tell you what we changed. Come on, time is money and you have a mission to do."  
"Yes sir." I quickly made my way towards the dressing and put on the suit.  
It was a little tight around the curvy areas of my body, but not too tight that I wasn't able to move smoothly.  
The suit was completely black with blue stripes. The stripes ran up the side of my legs up to my waist, where they took a turn and connected in the middle of my chest.   
In the middle there was a glowing circle that pulsed out light through the stripes causing them to lit up every so often. From the circle there went more stripes over my shoulder to my neck and down my arms to each individual finger.  
My head gear was basically an altered motor helmet with the same blue striped on them that connected to the ones on the back of my neck.  
  
I walked over to Adrian again, pulling on the finger-less gloves so the fit nicely.  
"Looks good."  
"Yeh... So, what are the upgrades exactly..?"  
"Well the blue lights are energy boosts first of all. The will send energy to certain body parts that will increase your strength and speed. You can also activate a shield when crossing your arms like this."  
He showed me the stance and I repeated his movements, causing a blue shield to materialize in front of me.  
"We decided it might be best to upgrade you more on combat and fleeing department. Spider-man has more experience than you, so fighting him might not be our best shot if we want the mission to be completed."   
I nodded, glad the didn't give me anything that could actually hurt someone.  
"So what is tonights mission, then?" I asked.  
"Well kiddo, we decided to make you tag along with todays sale, and grab spidey-boys attention if he were to turn up, which we assume he will. All you have to do is distract him long enough so we can sell our guns and get out of there."  
  
I nodded and sighed, _oh how I hope he won't show up..._  
  
  



	3. Spidey encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm also updating this on my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexlikescookies
> 
> If anyone has requests for a one shot you can always aks me there :)

**There will be quite a lot of cursing in this chapter so if you're not okay with that then well yeh... Im a naturel curser I cant help myself sorry**  
  
  
  
It was already getting quite late, and no Spider-man to be seen yet.  _I guess I'm lucky today then..._  
My thoughts were interrupted by a loud blast noise though, it seems like I judged too soon.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" One of the guys yelled.  
"Well she was supposed to test the new suit right?! Well she can't just get money from doing nothing, lets get that spider kid here and than she can at least be useful!"  
 _You have go to be kidding me..._  
"You are absolutely insane, be glad the bug aint here you idiot! What if someone else shows up huh? Do you know how loud that blast was you fucker?!" The second guy yelled.  
"I'm just showing off the weapons to the client- and if spider kid or someone else shows up or little firefly can deal with it here. Now stop complaining and wrap this up."  
Guy B ripped the weapon from the other idiots arms and scoffed. It seems like he was just as amused with the gunshot as I was...  
I heard some rustling and looked around, as if on cue our favorite hero in red and blue appeared from behind some rocks.  
  
"You know, you guys are right, let's wrap this up indeed!" Spider-man held his hand up and was about to shoot his web shooter. But I quickly moved in front of the guys and activated my shield.  
His webbing stuck to the shield but once it de-materialized it fell to the ground.  
I could see his mechanical eye move as if he was confused, or was he impressed? It was hard to tell.  
"Do I know you, I feel like I ran into you before... Cute light by the way- _firefly_ " He said, the smirk obvious in his voice.  
"Maybe but who knows, _bugface_." Its not like I didn't like the guy, but he's still the reason so many of my missions failed recently. And his casual banter wasn't helping.  
"Ooooh clever comeback." He held his hands in front of where his mouth would be. He was taunting me.  
I'm pretty sure he'd beat me in hand to hand combat, even with my upgrade. Like Adrian said- he has more experience.   
It's better to keep my distance and give the guys some time. So banter it is then...  
"As if your insults were any better to begin with."  
"You know you have a really smart mouth why don't I just, shut it?" He moved his arm again to shoot his web at me, I was about to block it again when he suddenly aimed at the ground and catapulted himself towards me.  
 _SHIT_. I lowered my shield and quickly dodged him, jumping to the right.   
  
"Fast reactions Firefly."   
"I can hear your grin from under that mask and I swear to god I'll wipe it of your damned face!" Okay now he was starting to get on my nerves.  
He let out a small "hm" to prove his point and ran towards me again, aiming for a tree branch above me that he could swing from.  
Instead of putting up my shield again i took a fighting stance- enough with the bullshit.  
He dove towards me, swinging on his stupid spiderweb, aiming to kick me in the side.  
I swiftly moved to the side and grabbed his foot, and threw him to the side. I could feel the energy collecting in my arms from the suit, damn it really did give me a power boost.  
"Wait I know yout voice!" He said and I tensed up.  _Did he mean from previous encounters? Or from school? From the store? What if he knows me in real life?_  
"Oh yeh, tell me spider-boy, where you know me from." I tried to act confident, but my voice still slightly wavered regardless.  
"You were trying to rob the clean up site last week! But you had a different suit then, you got an upgrade?" The smirk was once again very prominent in his voice.  
I tsked and slowly started backing of, while I had been keeping bug boy busy the crew had finished the deal and cleaned up. I could hear the cars motor pulling up from behind me, ready to drive away.  
As fast as I could I turned around and gather my strength in my legs to run away as fast as possible. I reached for some sticky thingies, something the guys made to make my stick on the van -or other cars- when making an escape of some sort.   
Jumping on the car, I looked behind me, to see where spider-man had gone of too. To my dismay he was right behind us his web attached to the van.  
"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath, if this idiot follows us to the open we will have to fight in housed areas, which I wanted to avoid.  
Again, I'd rather avoid people getting hurt. And I also wasn't ready to be known to the public, Adrian preferred laying low as well.  
  
"Give up spider boy, lets not take this to the general public before someone gets hurt!" I yelled, in the hopes he'd actually give up.  
"Yeh as if you care, is that why you're selling guns and weapons?" Auch, that kinda stung.  
"I...I have my reasons you have yours. I don't want innocent people to get hurt, do you?!."  
"No! That's why I'm actually protecting them and not selling arms!"   
"You don't know anything!" I yelled back, frustration was building up, and it caused me to fail at noticing how close he had come to me by now.   
 _Shit. Shit shit shit. SHIT!_  
I leaped of the van towards him, catching him by surprise. I held him in an arm lock as we dropped on the highway. The pressure made me lose my breath for a while and seemingly spider-boy was no different. I coughed and tried to sit up.  
"Are you crazy?!" He yelled at me.  
"I didn't want to take this into the town! People will get hurt!"  
He was honestly so stubborn, I could feel my energy draining. Not eating enough and having to fight and run while also being sleep deprived... Not the best combo.  
"Again, if you care so much, why are you letting these guys escape with selling their weapons."  
  
The hero's voice was a lot more soft now. And he seemed to show at least a bit of compassion. A silence filled the air, as I looked down.  
"You should get out of here, before back up arrives." I said. "or a car hits you in the face spider-boy." I said calmly, while slowly backing away.  
Spider-man just looked at be- he seemed baffled.  
"I'm gonna go now... I'm sorry." I said, and sprinted towards the side of the highway. I used my last energy to run away so he had no way of catching up anymore, even if he was still fast enough to web me.  
I quickly leaped over the edge, as i took my leap down the meters high bridge.  
  



End file.
